Sometimes I wonder
by Sturbanger
Summary: Pure smut and PWP, Non-con.  RoryEthan.  MxM.  All that from my pervy mind.  Sometimes Ethan wonders what Rory does, But Rory is just wondering what's under that wrestling onepiece.  M for a reason.


**Maybe I'm just a pervert. But I'm commemorating MBAV's addition to Fanfiction with some nice PWP smut. Then I promise to write something production. Maybe. And nope, I have no base or inspiration for this one, I just think Rory and Ethan are hot. Plus you can SO see Ethan's…Yeah in Friday Night Frights. **

**So yeah, here is me being a pervert and hoping that actors never actually check Fanfiction! (Ohgod, if they do…*Laughs loudly*)**

**I apologize for wasting your time.**

**23-ish stories is clearly not enough for this category. We only need…1300-ish more to make the top…100. We can do that, right?**

Sarah: Shit, Erica. We're losing our men.

Erica: Yeah…Sucks.*Walks off to go fail to seduce more werewolves*

Benny: …So what, I'm not good enough?

Sarah:…Babysitting is gonna be very awkward…

Rory: Eriiiccaa-

*Insert the sound of a frying pan striking an undead skull*

Ethan: Sturbanger does not own us (Thank Goodness) or this Television show or anything else. He owns nothing, none of the references either. Warnings include Underage, non-con, slight BDSM, Explicit, Guy on Guy RoryxEthan. Don't like, Don't Read. Rated M for a reason.

**Sometimes I wonder what you do...**

Rory sat on the bench, and he couldn't' help but like what he saw. He looked Ethan up and down, licking his fangs inside his mouth as his fingers unconsciously rolled and massaged the sparkler in between his fingers. Ethan's wrestling wear left little to the imagination, from his light frame to his…other areas. In fact, Rory's eyes were quite focused on one part of the wrestling attire, a part that stubbornly resisted the tight clothing-making an obvious little tent.

The far-too-passive "Nonpartisan-referee" was rambling something. Benny took over in speaking, but that was all that Rory knew. He was too focused. His eyes scanned his own body, enhanced recently on account of vampirism. He was looking ridiculously overenthusiastic about the fight; he hoped his little one-sided crush wasn't too obvious from this.

Bisexuality and Near-permanent Teen Vampirism made such an awful combination. He sighed, before noticing the signal from Ethan and getting up, happily running with Ethan into the Gym.

"Do your catchphrase, Do it!" Rory yelled, hoping to put on a semblance of paying attention. His eyes refocused, as if he was seeing the world for the first time. The sick crack of Ethan's arm made him shiver. A sense of sadism, which he blamed on vampirism, made a wicked smile cross his newly perfected features before looks of horror masked his pleasures as he watched Ethan get utterly destroyed by Kurt.

A strong sense of jealousy flashed through his mind, 'How dare you hurt _my_ Ethan.' However he didn't let it show. Horror and sorrow for his friend were all he wanted other people to see of him right now.

Round One ended with a whole lot of pain. "You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half" Rory said, not so helpfully, as his hands gently ran across Ethan's back and shoulders. "Nice!"

Benny and Sarah made their comments, and Ethan showed a clear jealousy about Sarah's constant proximity to Kurt. Rory sighed in his mind, pissed off about the interest as he half-listened to the conversation. He watched Ethan drop down in pain, noticing that, unless Ethan was a huge masochist, Ethan was no smaller than before.

He licked his lips before saying, "Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy! SMART!"

Rory sat back and enjoyed the view as Ethan, in his tight, red suit, cheaply beat Kurt.

The night ended with the group of them watching Skull Stealers Three, a nice, scary movie to scare his hard away. And having a little girl over his crotch was a good enough cover anyways. It did help that she had, in her apparent boredom, fallen asleep.

Other than that, the movie scared the hell out of its viewers, human or not, and overall fulfilled its purpose in the world.

As the movie came to an end, the night began passing slowly before a thought crept into Rory's head. The night was ended and, technically, it was tomorrow. Those who didn't live in Ethan's house promptly

"Ethan" He whispered sharply, suddenly behind Ethan as he walked to the bathroom.

Ethan jumped, "I almost peed! And weren't you leaving?" He whispered harshly back.

"You wanted to know what I do on Friday Nights? If you wanna know, you should come." He said. Before Ethan could turn around and reply, Rory was already speeding back home, red tinting his cheeks in the cold, crisp, night air.

"I can't believe I just did that…"

"I knew it, he isn't coming" Rory sighed quietly to himself, all the while he was dodging bullets with a speed that his PS3 could barely register and killing random people with ease.

The doorbell rang. He was already opening it by the time the doorbell was finishing sounding.

"So, what do you have planned?" Ethan asked casually, looking around Rory's darkened house.

"You'll see" Rory said, turning around and leading Ethan to his room with a nervous smile on his face-conflicting emotions eating him inside out.

The duo entered Rory's dark room nervously on both fronts, with Rory being nervous about the whole thing and Ethan wondering what on Earth Rory had planned. He couldn't keep a secret for ten seconds, normally. It took a surprise party for all of them to figure that out.

Ethan's eyes flashed at the screen, where the sound of gunshots resounding into Rory's character's dying body echoed through the room. In a moment, Rory had the entire thing unplugged and the door shut quickly behind them. Vampire moved way too fast for comfort, Ethan sighed after recovering from the shock.

Then everything went black.

He struggled, suddenly finding himself in bindings and a blindfold. "This isn't funny, Rory!" He said as he felt himself being dragged onto the bed. Inhumanely strong arms kept him useless, but they didn't stop him from yelling obscenities and writhing like an army of snakes.

He was held still, but that was it. He was just…sitting in Rory's lap. A sigh fell across his ear and he heard the impact of someone's head lolling backward into the headboard. He stopped for a moment and blinked into the blindfold.

Ethan sighed as well, trying to get comfortable. If the idea was to bore him to death, or to randomly hold him hostage, he supposed it was working out. He fell asleep easily enough, being unable to move entirely tended to do that to a person.

Meanwhile, The Immortal who was guiltily staring at the ceiling until that point began to absentmindedly pet Ethan, one arm stroking the other's side and the other arm tracing unrecognizable shapes along Ethan's body. He grinded his hips against the sleeping teen's unconscious form, suddenly returning to his body rather than his inner argument upon the sensation.

A voice in his head whispered, "You're a vampire. Take whatever the fuck you want."

He looked down at Ethan, so innocent. He licked his lips, self-control gone as he stared, his hands continuing their little ministrations.

"I'll feel guilty in the morning" He said, the false logic sealing his common sense behind the dam that once held back his feelings.

His hands lowered down Ethan's body, slowly and silently unbuttoning the other's shorts, slowly unzipping him, lifting him with one hand and calmly removing the offending clothing that dared keep a vampire from his desires. He looked at Ethan's shirt. It was nice. It was shortly bitten to a premature death on accounted of Rory's fangs.

Rory looked Ethan's half-naked body over, a smirk cracking across his rather lusty expression at the rocket-ship boxers. He flipped Ethan around, making a mental note to remember that Ethan was one hell of a heavy sleeper, slowly tearing into the boxers, figuring no one would miss them. Gnawing on the boxers, getting ever so close to Ethan, before clipping them clean off.

Rory licked his lips, as a bleary moan let him know that Ethan was not made of stone.

Ethan felt rather…cold, blinking once, Twice, and still blindfolded. He did noticed something, however, Rory's chin was tucked on his bare leg, his legs wrapping slightly around Ethan's torso. Something hard poked at his back.

He blinked again. He couldn't see, still. He blinked again, but light just refused to reach his eyes. Confused, he angrily blinked again, as if blaming his eyes for the entire situation.

Then he realized that he was wearing nothing except for a few scraps of cloth. And he felt himself…raised in the air.

"Good morning." Rory said, in a tone that Ethan never had hoped to hear from another guy in his life. On account of the internet, however, he recognized the tone. "That shit you were wearing to wrestle, whatever the fuck it's called. It definitely didn't disappoint." The blonde vampire said all-too-happily, his breath tingling against Ethan's hard cock. He didn't even struggle. His brain couldn't figure out how to even move. "How big is it? Around ten inches?" Rory said, leaning in closer as Ethan grinded the air in reflexive anticipation.

If Rory had been looking in that direction, he would've noticed the immediate red tint over his friend's face. Speaking of which, Ethan, at that point, began struggling again.

Without a "Normal" (Rory-Normal) thought in his head, he whispered to his struggling captive, "Feisty. I like that." Ethan froze, staring intently at where he assumed Rory was-and his assumption was pretty spot-on considering said vampire was practically breathing down his cock, which refused to go down.

Finally, he had the nerve to do something. He spoke. "What the fuck are you doing?" I never said he spoke articulately.

A warm, moist muscle flicked out, touching his foreskin, he bit his lip. Rory whispered in the silence of the night, "I think you know what I'm doing."

In a moment the warm body underneath him, teasing him to hell and confusing him more than girls did, no longer had clothes adorning the light frame. "Fuck." He said, feeling a certain organ pressing against his back, more forcefully than ever. Pressing directly on his back, he had a pretty good idea how big it was. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Being blind and raped did that to you.

"Exactly." Came the voice down below, before taking another long lick a few inches down the heated shaft of flesh. Ethan moaned, unused to attention from anything other than his own hand…if he was lucky.

"Stop." Ethan said, breathless for a reason he couldn't comprehend.

"Why? You look so cute tied up, moaning like a dirty slut." Rory replied nonchalantly before licking Ethan's cock, again.

"Fuck. You."

"Maybe if you're good."

Rory lifted Ethan with a single hand, getting up and breaking the rope the tied Ethan's legs together with ease. "Now keep your legs still." Rory said forcefully, but softly. He laid on his front, grinding against his bed a little bit as he took another long lick up Ethan's cock, enjoying the sounds of his partner's inexperience and sensitivity. His hand reached up, pulling back Ethan's foreskin and letting him lick a little circle on his head.

Involuntarily, or as far as he would say at this point in time, Ethan maneuvered his body, shoving his engorged cock in Rory's face.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Rory smirked, hovering his mouth over Ethan's cock, his tongue dancing over the river of precum, as his hot breath rolled over the not-so-proud pole.

Hopelessly, Ethan slumped, " Just do whatever" He sighed, succumbing to what ever the hell Rory wanted to do with him, quickly convincing himself that it was because he was overpowered and not because he liked Rory, or what Rory happened to be doing right now, or how cute the vampire looked, sucking on his cock like a kid with a lollipop. He slumped even further, burying the images and trying to fall asleep again. Wasn't exactly easy considering what was going on down below.

Rory sucked on Ethan's head quite calmly, lust having taken over his mind as his teeth scraped against Ethan's head, tearing moans out of the hopeless and suddenly horny human. Painfully slowly, he began to lower his head down. A millimeter. A centimeter. An inch. Another. All the while, inhuman strength pinned Ethan's hips to the bed.

About an eternity later, Rory had just taken ten inches of one of his best friends in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down the shaft experimentally, watching his friend convulse underneath him, constantly struggling against the arms pinning their hips against the bed. Rory slipped off, blowing over the now wet erection. Ethan shivered.

"Had your fun yet?" Ethan strained to say, trying to take his mind back from the sheer pleasure, having long given up trying to see, he was now just staring at what was the ceiling.

Rory got up, then lay on top of Ethan, whispering in his face, "What do you think?" And then kissing Ethan roughly, his fangs withdrawn in order not to hurt him.

Once again fading into a passive, horny state, Ethan let his lips be brutally abused, feeling Rory grind their erections together.

Ethan felt Rory leave him, feeling his cock being grabbed and stroked a few times. Then it stopped and he felt something took his head. Then it dropped.

Rory hissed in pain, his fangs piercing his cheeks as he dropped himself onto Ethan's cock. He swore something tore, and it hurt like hell. But he was determined to give Ethan pleasure, a small voice yelling at him about how it was least he could do. 'Damn' He though 'I thought I locked my conscience away…'

He took a deep breath, his self afflicted wounds sealing, but nothing could take away the sting of having ten inches of Ethan wedged into him. Meanwhile, beneath him, Ethan was bucking his hips up, "Fuck yes…" He moaned, trying to screw Rory even deeper, releasing his inhibitions.

Music to his ears, however he was frozen until, in his wild bucking, Ethan triggered something. Something amazing. He swore and instantly began riding his best friend, desperate for that to happen again. Rory moaned as pleasure welled up in his body, riding Ethan for all he was worth.

"Ride me, Bitch" Ethan moaned, not even realizing what he was doing in the sensible part of his brain. Pleasure was overriding his senses.

Rory ground himself down on Ethan, forcing Ethan's cock into his prostate as he arched his back. White cream splattered all over Ethan, as well as Rory's bed sheets. Rory kept cumming, trying to take more of Ethan into him.

Ethan cursed before bucking his hips back up into Rory's downward pressure, painting Rory's walls a not-so-pristine white as Rory suddenly collapsed. Cum dribbled out of Rory's ass and Ethan's entire body seemed to be soaked in Rory's.

Trying desperately to regain his bearing, Ethan moaned, every movement somehow bringing pleasure to him. "Done..now?"

With stamina unfitting for any human, Rory smirked. "My turn. Ethan. Meet your maker." He eased Ethan out of him before sitting squarely on Ethan, his cock dangling over Ethan's face as cum dripped from the tip of the cock. Rory pulled the blindfold off.

"Holy Shit" Ethan stared down the eleven-at least-inches, finally being able to see again and confronted a massive pole, and he had a feeling he knew what that massive pole could, and would, do to him.

"It came with the vampire. Where do you think Erica and Sarah's breasts came from? Why do you think they BOTH fell in love with Jesse?" Rory shrugged "Now…"

"Suck it" Rory commanded.

Without any hesitation, Ethan followed the order. At the same time, a small part of his brain questioned his willingness, another argued that it was best not to go against a vampire, another part told them to shut up. A fourth part complained about headaches, and a fifth part asked if he could just calm down and enjoy it.

…Enjoy it?

Ethan sloppily ran his mouth down Rory's cock, working around the massive thing. Finally he worked up the bravery to actually go to the head, previously being scared he'd be facefucked at hypersonic speed. He shivered as he sucked on Rory's head, all the while Rory moaned and restrained himself from making Ethan's fear a reality.

Finally he attempted to take Rory's head into his mouth. It barely fit, and he felt his teeth raking over Rory harshly, subsequently, Rory moaned loudly and began shoving himself down Ethan's throat, pushing against the captive teen's head and thrusting forward. Ethan gagged audibly, choking as his eyes watered. He was far too weak to resist, by comparison. He eyes squeezed shut and he clenched his fists.

Rory jumped back suddenly, leaving Ethan mildly asphyxiated as Rory blinked. That didn't turn out well. While Ethan caught his breath, Rory sat there and stared- massaging his erection and licking his lips as Ethan coughed and sputtered before him.

Ethan breathed in and out slowly, trying desperately to think rationally and utterly failing to do such. He looked up at Rory, who seemed to be staring at him. This was awkward.

A few gay baby births later (A/N: Must…dilute…smut…) Rory had made up his mind. "It's still my turn."

Ethan took a second to process this, post-orgasmic haze and sheer confusion rattling his brain past any reason. By then Rory was on top of him, kissing him passionately. In the spur of the moment he kissed back, his lips getting roughly abused. Happily, his lips were not shredded into bits.

This small victory ended abruptly when he noticed something rather _large _pressing up against his asshole. Something very large and moist and harder than bone. His breath hitched in realization.

Rory forced an inch in, causing Ethan to squirm and moan in sheer agony-but Rory's superhuman strength refused to allow Ethan his freedom. Another inch sudden rushed into him, and he banged his head against the bed repeatedly. Slowly, another inch entered him and he was chewing on Rory's already ruined and cum-covered bedspread.

"It..won't…fit" Ethan said in between mixtures of cursing and bouts of failed escape that only made it all the more painful.

"Oh really?" Rory said, suddenly thrusting himself entirely into his captive, who howled in pain, pleasure at the same time mingled into his senses, but Rory had decided to start fast and go faster, as if rubbing in the fact that he COULD fit in Ethan's face…or rather his prostate.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Ethan swore in a mixture of pain and pleasure that ripped apart what was left of his brain for possibly quite a while.

Rory wasn't even in his right mind anymore. All he knew was that there was a warm, TIGHT body beneath him and that it felt fucking good. "Moan my name, bitch" He said, his eyes sealed tight as his cock pounded through Ethan's once virgin asshole.

"Fuck, RORY!" Ethan half moaned, half screamed, cumming hard, as a fountain of white came up in bursts, getting his hot cum over both their bodies.

"Yeah, we're NOT done yet" Rory said, pulling out and immediately flipping Ethan onto his legs, practically holding the other up as he screwed Ethan doggy-style. "Yeah, moan my name like a dog in heat…"

Rory was clearly taking the whole "Ethan was a werewolf" thing too seriously as he screwed him fast and hard.

Ethan looked over his shoulder. "Vampire-Bitch, you can go harder than that, can't you?"

Rory licked his lips in sadism before practically forcing Ethan to balance on his face and screwing him with a vigor, speed, and intensity that would have put rabbits to shame. His massive cock pumping harder and harder, the sheer strength he exerted broke the rather flimsy rope that had since been keeping Ethan from using his hands.

Ethan tried to support himself with his arms, every thrust turning his body into jelly and rattling the quite well-made bed frame and threatening it's collapse. "" He said quickly, trying not to made a strong of broken syllables between his moans and the sheer vibration. He was not going to be able to walk straight. Or sideways, for that matter.

Rory didn't even speak, he let off a practically continuous moan, driving Ethan into the bed, the already screwed bed getting yet another dose of cum over it's once innocent bedspread as Ethan's muscles collapsed, getting pounded deep into the mattress.

Rory stopped suddenly, the moment of silence shocked both of them before Rory, with pure strength, flipped Ethan over again and pulled him down, forcing his hard-on into the human's mouth one more time before the lustful vamp leaned back, cumming hard over Ethan's face. Simply lying on top of one another, neither could move.

"So...does that answer your question?" Rory whispered

But, there was nothing either of them could say.

They just held each other through the night.

To an uncertain morning.

**I stayed up late to finish this, so I simply didn't feel like making a better ending. The alternative was a sappy "I love you"+cuddle.**

**No flames or I will force you to wrestle in revealing clothing with strong guys.**


End file.
